England's First Time
by Unwritten songs
Summary: A FrUk kink meme. It's Arthur's 16th birthday and he was finally a man, well, in his country that is. Francis has plans for him, but will Arthur be as excited to lose his v-card when they get in bed? smut, no plot, rape ? , and human names use.


A/N: So this is an rp me and my friend did for a FrUK Kink meme request found here: hetalia-kink(.)livejournal(.)com/632(.)html?view=90176888#t90176888

As for my partner who did this, this is his page if you're interested: endlesshetalia(.)devaintart(.)com (review? :3 )

Warning: smut, sex, rape (?), yaoi, no plot really, minor language, human names used, etc.

Pairing: FrUK (FrancexEngland)

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters, they rightfully belong to Himaruya.

Arthur has just turned sixteen in human years. An age of sexual maturity in his home and though he would never ever admit it, there was a certain other country who he had...started to feel for. And these feelings had rapidly started to turn into powerful hot burning lusts that were only stopped in his deepest wet dreams. For what could he do? There was no way he could actually tell Francis that nothing would delight him more than to be fucked senseless by that wine freak. And besides, the first time had to be for love. Isn't that what Francis had told him when he had just reached the cusp of human teenage years, after shoving the annoyed Brit against the wall and roughly claiming his lips in a moist passionate but oh to short first kiss? Francis had claimed Arthur as his then and yet for years they had fought with one another. Advice or no advice, Arthur confined himself to lonely nights of masturbation over the Frenchmen.  
Today was the day, the day that Arthur comes of age, something that he had looked forward to since the day he fell in love with the young Brit. How much he wanted the cranky, foul mouth boy you couldn't be compared to anything else. It wasn't just lust, it wasn't just some unsaited desire that he has that could be taken care of from a one night stand. Non, he loves his angleterre deeply, only wanting to shower him with his love, care, and burning passion. Though they constantly argue with one another, taking turns to insult each other at any given opportunity, he enjoyed the moments he could have with the other. Yes, his eyebrows were incredibly oversized and bushy as a caterpillar, he can't cook to save his own life, and he does tend to talk to himself a lot , but it didn't bother Francis as much as it does others. It was sometimes frustrating, but to have love, one must be patient. And tonight when he comes to celebrate his dear rosbif's birthday, that patience will hopefully have paid off, if you catch the drift.  
It was his birthday, he could do whatever the bloody Hell he wanted. That was the decision, that was the demand his hormones made. So he sent his message to France by mail and was now waiting for that head of golden curls to arrive. When the boat appeared with its prow elegantly jutting forward, Arthurs breath caught in his throat. This was it, tonight he was going to lose his virginity and heck, he might even top this bastard. He carried several bags of gift with him along with a beautiful bouquet of different colored roses, the breeze gently pushing against his hair, and brushing his skin smoothly. He was filled with excitement for the night, a big charming a happy smile cross his face when he saw that Arthur had come to wait for him!He rarely did that and oh how wonderfully cute and handsome he was, hair combed back, proper attires, with a timid blush on his face.

Arthur's face coloured a deeper red with embarrassment at the gifts the Frenchmen was carrying. It's almost like the Frenchmen wanted to woo him instead o.. ...of the other way around. And yes, Arthur did deem himself perfectly able to woo the older man into his bed, he was known for his closeted pervertedness and had researched various ways to tease this blonde fool.

"Angleterre! Bon anniversaire mon dulce, you look very fine tonight," Francis said with a chuckle in his voice as he hand over the presents to the blushing bo- man. "And roses for your beauty only." He gave the other a dreamy yet seducing look, surveying his body up and down. How wonderful would it be underneath him squirming as the owner of the body's voice moaned into his lips. "Speak English you dirty Frog." Came the tart reply as Arthur dumps the gifts on a servant to carry back as if he's ridding his hands of something filthy. The way Francis is looking at him was making him shiver right down to his core and he wasn't sure he could keep it from reaching his outside long enough to get them in a private place. Arthur points to a carriage set up for them both. "Get in, we haven't got all day." Wait, that didn't make him seem desperate for sex right?

Francis chuckles, " Of course Arthur." he walked to the carriage, waiting at the door for the Brit to get on first. "Birthday boy first," he teased. Arthur curses out of habit but smiles a little. He'll give Francis that, climbing in Arthur sits himself down and eyes the Frenchmen as he gets in. He scans the dressing that man has chosen, stopping at the crotch and blushing hard. Who could blame a horny teen for doing such things?

"Arthur, my face is up here," The Frenchmen commented, smirking at where the others eyes were lingering at. So he wanted it too eh?

A deep crimson blush of utter humiliation scorched the Brits face and he turns his face to the scenery. "Why would I want to look at your ugly face?" Oh many reasons, one being that Arthur though Francis was very beautiful, almost too beautiful.

"Are you sure about that rosbif? When I arrived, your eyes were all over me, almost as if you wanting something special from my body." He turns to look at the Brit that was trying to avoid his gaze, noticing how the light dances around the Brit's head, making it glow as if he had a halo over him. A halo, like an innocent little angel Francis would gladly defile lovingly.

A small smile appears. "I noticed you doing the same thing. But whatever you're baking in that half-cook skull of yours, it's certainly far away from my idea to burn you like the witch you are." His lies flow like liquid fire but its all playful as they arrived none to soon at the Brits home.

"At least you're better at that then in the kitchen. Your concoctions don't burn, they become hard as coal," he said back, smiling at the small banter they were having. Maybe today he will resist because it was Arthur's birthday. Once the carriage has arrived at the house, they entered the door, Francis remembering the last time he came there before he was slammed hard on to the wall by an invisible force and his lips were suddenly caught in a fiery kiss of passion. He blinked, surprised that Arthur would have so much guts and hormones to do that once they set foot in the house. He straightened himself up in a more comfortable position before returning the kiss, thrusting his tongue inside to gain dominance. his arms wrapped themselves around the small waist and pulled the body closer to him.

He can't help the needy moan that slips from him, but it shocks him so much that Arthur has to pull away. Grinning a little, he jumps up the stairs, stopping at the middle. "You know Francis, I might just like you a lot." He then playful skips the rest of the way. He feels unbelievably giddy, that kiss had been so much better than the one Francis stole from him to make sure the Brit knew he belonged to the Frenchmen so much better than any they had ever shared. It had left him on an emotional high and with his cock swollen and throbbing. He hurries to free it, breathing hard as he hears the Frenchmen following him up he presents his naked form by laying in his birthday suit upon the bed. "Francis~" He giggles, this is it, the Frog is all his to have his way with.  
"Oh hon hon hon, isn't someone so excited tonight," Francis said in a low voice, crawling on top of the seducing body of the Brit as one hand took the liberty to tease the tip of the Brits quivering cock.

Arthur shivers and closes his eyes, his half hard cock reacts without hesitation and stands erect and eager. But something inside him is almost scared...this is his first time after all. "Fr-francis, we're...doing this for love right?"

"Of course mon amour," he purred into his lovers ears, licking one lobe tenderly as his hand went to slide up and down the Brit' side, massaging at the muscles beneath his fingers.  
His dreams, they are coming true and yet Arthur quivers in virgin fear. His excitement is suddenly starting to fade at the strange wet way the Frenchmen was starting to take him. His erection lost its power, fading slightly and he pushed the Frenchmen off even though the touches felt just so good."Forget it Frog...I'm not ready."

He lifted an eyebrow, "Not ready? When you have undressed yourself and presented yourself in such a way, you say you are not ready?"

"I thought I was...I mean...we've been dating a while now but I just can't. " Arthur wants to say he's sorry but he isn't going to stoop so low after what he just buildt himself up for and then stopped.

Francis shakes his head, "Non, you cannot just give me bait and then retract it. It is your birthday today, and I was hoping I could give you your last present tonight," he says as he starts to strip off his clothing, "You will accept oui." It is a command not a question.

"No." He says, scrambling to pick up his clothes. "You can't make me do shit." He blushes hard, but it's true, he's not ruled by this git.

"Oh really? Would you like to test that theory out?" he asked, stepping out of his pants as he approaches the scared blonde, the only thing left on him were his boxers.

He turns and stares and then sticks his nose in the air. "Don't you even dare." He growls, trying to seem imposing. Francis lets out a laugh that hinted he wasn't convinced by his act, he pinned the other to the bed quickly, placing himself between Arthur's legs to keep him there.

"No! What are you doing you perverted wine-drinking snail-slurping son of a whore?" Arthur curses vehemently despite his age, even though inside he is quivering. His cock starts to get hard again, leaking slightly.

The Frenchmen snarled at the comment, insulting him was one thing, but no one insults his maman! "What do you think you stupid English brat? You're about to get your final present and become a man, isn't that what you alway wished for you tea drinking arrogant prick?"

Green eyes flash in shock, though they often bantered and Arthur knew he stepped out of line, Francis had always refrained from serious insult if just for him. Too late does he realize that this is what is turning him on the most and too late is he to stop himself grabbing his dick and pleasuring himself.

Francis smirks as he watches the action, "Look at you being so slutty, pleasuring yourself from just being insulted like the indigenous masochist that you are." He leaned in to take the other's mouth in a messy kiss, bruising the soft lips beneath him as their teeth clack against each other, his hand trailing down to the hand that was pleasuring it's master and slapped it away.

Arthur grunts at the sharp flicker of pain from the slap but obeys. He quivers again, trying to calm down the palpitations of his heart that make him want to scream for this to stop. Its his first time, he wants to be in control, but he knows that deep down he might just enjoy letting the Frog think he's in charge.

Francis pinned Arthurs arms over his head, a hand squeezing tightly onto the wrists as he teasingly let his fingers dance around on the body, going in circles, zig zag, and moving slowly down to the erect length, giving it several flicks with his fingers.

"Ah no don't..." He whimpers, bucking his hips. Such a thing just won't do. He has no knowledge or experience of the finer details of sex, of the little things that make a person feels good. All his virgin body cries out for his more, more. "More Francis!"

"Oh, and now you beg me to go on? You dirty little fuck." he asked, palming the erection but not fully pumping it yet. he leaned down to trail his tongue from the tip of the Brit's chin to one of his nipples, swirling it around and pressing on it before taking it into his mouth to suck and nibble at.  
Arthurs not sure if he likes the names thrown at him or not, no definitely not, but he does like how his lover is touching his body in ways he could never have imagined would feel good. Though embarrassed of his outburst Arthur does not regret it. He strains against the hand confining his wrist, the skin becoming raw with friction.

"Ah ah ah, you can't move around like that, or else I might have to break a thing or two to keep you still, and we wouldn't want that would we?" Francis asked, finally taking the erection into his hand and pumping it, releasing the one nipple with a pop before latching back onto the other one.

"Uh...uh?" Arthur is breathless in confusion. "What are you talking about I thought this was for love? Francis you bastard are you even listening?" He squirms a hand free and ignoring the build up of pleasure in his crotch grabs the Frenchman's hair and pulls.

The pain from his hair being pulled made him bite a little harder onto the nub as he pulled away wincing, "Absolutely, we're just going to have a little struggle with this one oui?" he asked before he starts quickening his hand movements, playing with the tip.

Arthur moans, this is so much better than doing it himself. But damn it, Francis knows this is his first time he cant be so rough with him...no, he can be rough with him, Francis can treat him however he wants, because Arthur is starting to realize thats just how he likes it. "Mm, so sexy and beautiful, I wish I could be gentle with you," Francis murmured into Arthur's neck, leaving small marks on the body to show that Arthur was his and nobody else's. Before he would let the other come, Francis stopped pumping to remove his final garment, disposing it on the other side of the room as he places his strong erection between the other's leg before closing them and hefting them onto his shoulder, "We're about to have some fun now," he declares before he started to thrust in between Arthur's thigh, their erections rubbing against each other and the friction of Arthur's thighs squeezing him made him release his moans, going faster and faster.

The Brits eyes widen in shock and he moans out in surprize, he breaks free for he simply has to wrap his arms around Francis, around the beautiful neck he kisses sloppily, nipping at the skin. So this was sex? Arthur supposed it must be when it was two boys together and Francis surely knew what he was doing. Arthur moans, deciding he if this was sex he liked it very much.

Francis could feel himself drawing near, but he couldn't come before they got to the center of the gift. He thrusted several more times, letting his voice ring in pleasure to what Arthur was doing to him and vice versa. He pushed the Brit down again, letting go of those legs that were now sticky with the precum from both of them. The Frenchmen grinned at how dirty Arthur was, panting underneath him, his face red from the blood rushing to his cheeks. Awiping some of the precum up with his two fingers, he coated till they were both slick them with it, positioning his fingers on Arthur's entrance. Arthur's eyes widen when he feels the fingers push against his entrance...no..surely not that cant be right can it? Yes it is, he can swear some inner lusting part of him had shown him it was so in wet dreams and he fixed the dominating Frenchmen with a cold green stare of glazed passion. "Do it. I...I want you in me already. "

"Gladly," Francis replied back before pushing in the first finger roughly, soon to be joined by the second finger as it curls and scissor inside of the Brit. He searched for that one sweet spot inside his lover, not trying to be gentle at all as his search kept on, his other hand pumping the length as he kneels down to lick the shaft planting kisses onto the tip and the base.

Arthurs starts to speak but is cut short by a cry that is half pain half wondrous pleasure. This is good, this has to keep going. He juts his erect forward, wanting nothing better than the fuck the others face and yet he struggles to be comfortable with those invading fingers so tightly inside of him. He slowly loosens up but not nearly enough for Francis to reach the Brits prostate. The Frenchmen will just have to try harder for that.

Francis pulled his fingers out, crawling up to face the brit again as he aligned his erection to the entrance, wanting to ruthlessly enter his lover and fuck him senseless until both of them saw white and Arthur wouldn't be able to walk for another week. He wanted to be inside that hot, tight, virgin hole.

Arthur trembles as he kisses his lover's lips. "You won't just leave me after this right? You have a reputation and...and I'd never forgive you if you did." He grip tightens, nails digging into sweating skin.

The Frenchman cringes from the pain but he manages to pull a smile onto his face, a sweet one instead of the sneering one he gave his lover earlier, kissing him on the forehead."O f course not, I only love and want you." he whispered before covering Arthur's mouth with his lips to muffle out the cry as he enters all the way.

Even with the hot flesh on his lips he screams out in agony. "No!" He moans. He feels like the mighty hot organ is tearing his arse apart. Arthur screams again, biting down on the Frenchman's lips and crying out his passion. He lets go of the lips, thrusting into the air and squirming.

Francis could taste blood on his tongue, sucking on it momentarily before wiggling around in Arthur, and without a signal, he started to move, gripping onto Arthur's hips as the sounds of bodies slapping filled the air.

Arthur pants and moans, some of them actual moans of pain. He forces his body to get used to it, cursing at this bastards over-eagerness. He should have bloody waited! But the sweet sweepings of pleasure that drove away the pain each time Francis drove in to him was enough for him to buck his hips. He doesn't dare look at the Frenchman's face as he blushes hard through his experimented with his thrusts, doing it at different angles to see if he could reach the prostate area.

A strangled moan turns into a full on cry as electric pleasure shoots through Arthur's veins, he calls out his lover's name. He couldn't be happier losing his virginity to this annoying but beautiful nation, just like he hadn't really minded his stolen first kiss.

Being satisfied with the reaction, Francis kept going in at the same position, jerking his lover off in time with his movements as he leaned down to lick at those caterpillar size eyebrows.  
Arthur shudders, not sure why he even likes that motion. His hips rock in time with Francis's thrusts. Arthur laces his fingers with the one on his erection, showing the other man just how to please him as he feels a tight knot feeling bunch in his abdomen. "Francis...I'm going to..." His warning is late, with a final cry he empties himself. Arthur Kirkland is now firmly through the door into manhood, and Francis Bonnefoy has shown him the way.

Francis thrusts himself a little more before he finished riding off his orgasm, pulling out slowly from the hole and falling back onto the bed, pulling Arthur along with him. Arthur whimpers, some of the pain returning. "Francis...thanks. Ha, you were better than I thought you would be, not as big as I expected though." He jokes, yawning a little. His whole body craves sleep.  
"Hmpf, I'll show you big the next time we do things!" Francis said before holding him closer to him and, his mind drifting off to sleep

"Wine bastard..." Arthur yawned, messy, sweaty and exhausted but content in his lover's arms. He opens one emerald orb. Sure that the Frenchmen can't hear him and thus provide embarrassment from the weakness it hinted at, Arthur whispers; "I love you Francis." And settles down to nap. Smiling into Arthur's hair, Francis could hear the small words come out, "Je t'aime aussi."

-END-


End file.
